Travelling Through Out Time
by PuppyCutie13
Summary: This Is A Bunch Of Oneshots Of Doctor Who And Black Butler, Otherwise Known As Kuroshitsuji. New Who And Classic Who. Though Mostly Classic.
1. I Care A Lot You Just Can't See It

_**I Just really Want To Inform You All. I DO NOT Own Doctor Who. Or Black Butler. This Is A Bunch Of One-Shots Between Black Butler And Doctor Who Crossovers. This Means That It's Mostly Doctor Who, But Some Character From Black Butler Will Appear. Hence The Name Of The Story. Or Whatever It's Naming. So, Please Bare With Me! This Will Also Include On Shots Of A Different Universe Where Everyone Is Evil. This Means A Dark!Doctor verse. Now You Know! So, Here Is The First One That I Made! I Have A Certain Song Playing That Inspired This One. Enjoy! { The Song That Inspired Me Is Friendzoned by S3RL }**_

_Oh Girl, This Is Agony. I Wish You Were Into Me. But No, It's Not Meant To Be. No Matter How Good I Treat You_

Of Course, The Doctor was doing his usual messing with the controls and trying to fix up the TARDIS. Something he did about almost every day. Well, when him, his best friend, and companion Sarah-Jane Smith. As well as his other companion Harry Sullivan, weren't saving the world. Or other planets, and universes from Daleks, Cybermen, and many other things that threaten to destroy planets, and Earth.

Sarah was in the Library of the TARDIS reading a book she had found on the self. It seemed interesting enough to her, so she sat there quietly reading her book. When after a while she had fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting. The book wasn't as interesting as she thought it would be, and ended up passing out in the chair she was sitting.

Harry, of course, was watching The Doctor work on the TARDIS again. It had been a while since either had seen Sarah-Jane. This concerned both of them. Though, mostly The Doctor. After all, she was his best friend. "Hey, Doctor?" Harry asked him as he was under the TARDIS control, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at some of the wires he was holding in the other hand.

"What is it Harry?" said The Doctor rather oddly. Well, it seemed. The biggest thing on The Doctors mind at the moment was where Sarah had gone. Though, he was also trying to figure some thing out with the TARDIS. Still trying to figure out why she never took him to where he wanted to go. Though, he partly already knew the answer to that. The Doctor just wanted to make sure there wasn't something with the Old Girl.

Harry was silent for a moment as he watched The Doctor work on the wires even after he had spoken. He knew that The Doctor was probably more distracted in what he was doing with the TARDIS to give Harry his full attention. The Doctor looked up from the wires and looked at Harry, giving him a look telling him to continue with what he was going to say.

He understood the look The Doctor was giving him, and nodded. "I was wondering when was the last time you saw the Old Girl?" he said, of course referring to Sarah. That was the only thing he really called 'Old Girl'. The Doctor seemed to be the only one at the moment to call the TARDIS that. She seemed fined with it though. Sarah, not so much.

He had already been thinking about how long ago it was that Sarah had walked off. The Doctor had been trying to push the thought out of his head for a while now, but Harry only brought it back with that question. The Doctor stood up and tossed some of his scarf over his shoulder. "Well, a few hours ago when she left. I haven't seen her since." he answered honestly.

Harry sighed, "Of course that's what I thought." he said with a frown. This slightly confused The Doctor, and he raised an eyebrow at Harry. Did he already know something that The Doctor didn't? Well, it's not like he's done that before. Kept secrets from people. But, how could he know something about his Best Friend, yet The Doctor didn't?

He shook his head, and Harry nodded at him, "You go back to working on the TARDIS." he said, turning on his heel and started to walk away. This concerned The Doctor of course. Harry Sullivan was known for touching thing and almost getting them killed. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked, causing her to stop before he could go do what he was going to do. Harry was silent for a moment, causing The Doctor to grow even more concerned on what he was planning on doing. "Harry, I asked you a question. Where are you going?" he repeated seriously.

Harry turned around and looked at The Doctor. "I'm just going to see if I can find the Old Girl." he said in all honesty. Harry turned back around and started walking again.

"Harry Sullivan!" The Doctor said. Still standing there as he watched Harry continue to walk. "Don't touch anything!" he said to him, and got no answer. The Doctor sighed and went back to working on the TARDIS.

His thoughts wouldn't focus on what he was doing. All he kept thinking about was where Harry had gone, and that he really didn't touch anything. He was also worried about Sarah. His best friend, there was no way she could have gotten lost in the TARDIS. After all, she had been there in his previous incarnation.

There was only a few places that Sarah could have gone to that he could think of. One of them was her room. This got him curious as to what Harry would have done if he just walked into Sarah's room without knocking! That just the most rude thing anyone could do. Sarah would not be pleased at all!

His thoughts continued to wander off, thinking of the most obscure ways that Harry would find Sarah. How annoyed she would be, and how much he would be rude to her. That's how those two seemed to interact with each other.

After what seemed to The Doctor liked hours, he heard the usual arguing of Harry Sullivan, and Sarah-Jane Smith. "You didn't have to wake me up like that!" came Sarah's voice. A faint laughter of what seemed to be Harry directly after that.

The Doctor looked up and the two of them. Sarah was soaking wet, well, at least most of her was. Except the parts that hadn't exactly gotten wet. "Well, I tried shaking you. You wouldn't get up! I had to think of other ways to get you up!" Harry said with a grin on his face.

Sarah crossed her arms, and glanced at The Doctor who was grinning. She glared at him, "Do you find this funny?!" he asked him. Harry looked over at him, seems he got The Doctor in trouble as well as himself.

"No. Of course not!" The Doctor said, the grin never leaving his face. Sarah rolled her eyes, and continued yelling at Harry for poring a bucket of water on her to get her. Harry, of course, was laughing as well as keeping the argument up with responses.

The Doctor went back to working on the wires after watching there arguing for a few minutes. He was still smiling. Glad that all the thing he thought up didn't happen. In fact, the only thing he didn't think about it was happened! Still, he was still concerned about Harry always being rude to Sarah. Would he ever learn?


	2. It's A Girl!

_**This Is Sort Of Complicated. It's Dark!Four Finally Giving Birth To The Baby That Him, And Dark!Sarah Are Having. It's A One Shot, And It's Mostly, More Like Only, Has Dark!Four, Known As The Keeper. And Normal Four, Known As The Doctor Of Course! Please Leave A Review!**_

The Keeper had been casual reading when he felt it. A sharp, and powerful pain. He gasped, trying not to scream and end up getting The Doctor's attention. After all, even if he was in his head, he could still sleep, and be distracted. The pain was strong, causing him to grab his stomach he hunched over. '_It appears to be time_' said The Doctor is his head.

"S..Shut up.." he growled out loud. Knowing full and well that if anyone was around it would seem to be as if he was talking to himself. Which was actually quiet true. He felt another sharp pain, causing him to attempt to scream again, but trying not to.

'_Hospital. Now!_' said The Doctor. Of course, The Keeper didn't listen. Going to a human hospital would be dumb..Then again..The Keeper quickly moved around the control panel, still holding his stomach, having slight trouble with his breathing because of this.

As fast as he was able to, the TARDIS landed. Keeper actually let out a scream this time, before The Doctor started hurting his head trying to get in control. "Stop...Stop it...It's...Now your turn...E-Ever.." he stuttered, stumbling out of the TARDIS.

He gasped, seeing people who weren't paying attention to him. He wobbled over to the closest person and see. "I..I need a hospital.." he breathed, gripping onto his scarf. "Please.." he mumbled. The other nodded quickly, seeing The Keeper was in pain.

It took quiet sometime before he actually got to the Hospital. Stupid humans constantly asking him what was wrong instead of going. The baby wanted out. It wanted, now. When he finally got in, he quickly went to the front desk.

"I..I need to see a Doctor...Immediately..." he said, doing his best to try and glare at the man at the counter. Who, of course, starting arguing with him. Not exactly something he was expecting at the moment.

Then, a doctor heard the arguing and came over. "What's the matter sir? Is there something we can help you with?" the doctor asked The Keeper. Who, nodded slowly.

'_You're going to have to have a...What do human call it?...Ah yes! A C-Section!_' said The Doctor. The actually Doctor, not the one in the white coat standing in front of him. God, how his normal self got very annoying.

'_Yes, I know that! Not exactly in the mood to explain things to the stupid human._' Keeper thought, and rolled his eyes.

'_Then whisper it to him and threaten him like you do all the time! You're not the only feeling all that pain you know!_' The Doctor retorted.

Of course, for once his normal self was actually. right. '_Yes. I'll do that.._' he though, before grabbing the doctor in front of him and growling the situation in his ear. His eyes widened, before he quickly nodded and The Keeper grinned. '_Works every time._' he thought.

'_Don't get to cocky of yourself you imbecile! Learn not to be that cocky! And you're supposed to be me?!_' The Doctor yelled.

'_Actually for me I believe it's the other way around. We are opposites after._' Keeper grinned more.

The doctors put him in a wheel chair, before he had to wait a little bit. Then, against his wishes of course, it was time for the stupid "C-Section" as humans called it. He slowly closed his eyes as he went to sleep.

_***A While Later***_

The Keeper slowly opened his eyes, as something was trying to get him up, and awake. "What the hell do you wan't." he groaned as his eyes slowly opened.

A few nurses, and a doctor looked shocked, yet one nurse was smiling. She was holding something in a pink blanket, before handing it to The Keeper.

He blinked a few times, looking at what he was now holding. A little baby girl, who look just like normal humans, was sleeping in his arms. Half Time Lord, Half Human. Well, sort of human. Still, a very unique child.

The Keeper for some reason couldn't help but smile, as he rubbed her tiny had with his index finger and thumb, and she wrapped her tiny little hand around his finger. So, this was what he had been carrying. The smallest, and cutest, little girl.

'_Congratulations i suppose are in order me._' said The Doctor. Even though The Keeper couldn't exactly see The Doctor. He could've sworn that he was grinning like an idiot. '_Congratulations! It's a girl!_' he said, causing The Keeper to only smile more.


	3. I Missed It But I'm Glad It Happened

_**After This I'll Post A Few Kuroshitsuji One-Shots. And Then Some Actually Crossing The Two Over Together! Though, Pleas Tell Me What You Think. It's Sixie, And His Alternate Female Self. They Had A Child. This Is What Happened When That Child Was Born!**_

The Rainbow coated Doctor had been on his TARDIS, as it had decided to take a little de-tour instead stopping exactly where he had wanted to. It was very important to him to get there, though, the TARDIS seemed to think otherwise. This angered him a little bit. How could the TARDIS do this at a time like this?! She always did what she wanted.

"Will you hurry up and get me to where I want to go!" he yelled at the TARDIS, hitting the the console. This caused her to jolt, as well as make annoyed noises at him. He rolled his eyes at the noises of the TARDIS. "I know that I have all the time in the world. But this is important to me! Will you just hurry up!" he said to her again.

After a few more jolts and complaints from the TARDIS, she finally landed. Took her long enough. Of course, The Doctor had no way of trusting her to know if she had actually taken him where he wished to go. "Let's hope you got it right." he said, opening the TARDIS doors and turning on his heel to walk out. Only causing in a complaint from the TARDIS. "I don't want to hear it!" and with that, The Doctor exited the TARDIS.

The TARDIS has actually gotten it right for once. She must have gotten tired of his annoyance toward her. He looked around with a grin, and started running as fast as he could. He had been informed that his female self had been in the hospital. This concerned him, but at least he would be there. Well, sort of. If the TARDIS hadn't delayed, he would have been there faster.

He ran as quickly as he could, before striding right into the Earth hospital. He walked over to the lady at the desk, "I'm looking for the room that The Doctor is in." he said, referring to his female self. This confused the girl at the desk, and he sighed. "I'm looking for Joanna Smith." he said, using the human name they would use when no one let them use The Doctor.

"Are you family?" she asked him. He tried his hardest not to roll his eyes and yell at the lady. How would he even know that she was in here, if he wasn't at least a little bit related to her? Sometimes humans absolutely no sense to The Doctor. He nodded, "How are you related?" she asked. Now she was just being plain annoying.

"She's my wife." he stated simply. It's not like it was a lie of course. The two were going to get married, and he has proposed to his female self after all. They just hadn't exactly had the wedding yet.

"Please sign this for a moment." she said, handing him a clip board and showing him where exactly to sign. The Doctor was just annoyed by now, but signed where he was told to. Giving the name John Smith like he had done before. Multiple times actually. "Please wait here for a moment." the lady said, then turned and started walking away.

He walked over with a sigh and sat down in a chair with his arms crossed. He ignored the strange looks from the others in the room. It was probably because of his coat, but he ignored them.

"John Smith?" a lady said, walking out and holding a clip board. The Doctor instantly stood up and walked over. "Room 307." she said, pointing down the hall. "Third door on your right." she said. The Doctor nodded, heading down the hall.

He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw when he got in the door. Lady Doctor, as he sometimes referred to in his head, was laying there holding a baby boy in her arms. She smiled up at him, and his shocked face turned into a big grin.

The Doctor walked over, the smiled still on his face. "I didn't know what to name him..So I waited for you." said his female self with a smile as well on her face. The Doctor slowly grabbed his the baby boy from his female self and looked at him. He was so small, and so adorable at the same time.

His smile only grew more when he played with the baby's fingers, and its hand gripped tight around his index finger. The little boy in his arms had the bluest blue eyes that The Doctor ever saw. They looked to be more like his mothers, than his fathers eyes. He had a little of the curly blonde hair on his head already. He kissed the baby's head, before handing him back to his 'Joanna'. The name they both had given the lady at the desk.

She smiled at him, a single tear of happiness slowly flowing down her cheek. He put one arm around her, and kissed her head. He look his index finger, and wiped away her tear. Even if it was a happy one, he never like to see her cry. She smiled more at him, "I love you." she said to him.

The Doctor grinned, tightening his arm around her for a moment, he kissed her cheek. "I love you too." he said. "So, what should we name him?" he asked her. She was silent for a little while.

Then, she thought of something. Though, she didn't know if he would like it. "Well…" she paused, looking up at 'John Smith'. Her smiled spread even more. "I thought of one thing." she said.

He nodded, waiting for what she was going to suggest. It shouldn't be that bad, right? No. It wasn't going to be bad at all. If he knew himself, - which he did most of the time- he knew that this wanna gonna be good.

"Leo." she said, as the baby squirmed in her arms. She looked at The Male Doctor with a curious look. Wondering what he thought of the name. She just thought it fit for some reason. The Doctor nodded, smiling.

"Leo Smith."

_**The End! What Do You Think?**_


	4. Kidnapped

**_This Is A Human!K-9, And Sarah-Jane Drabble._**

K-9 was smiling brightly as he and Sarah-Jane Smith walked together. Being that he had turned part cat, he had cat ears and tail. Out of everyone, Sarah made him purr, and be ever so happy. Even if she wasn't his Mistress anymore, she was still just as perfect.

As they were walking, a black truck pulled up to them. Quickly, men got out and ran toward them. They struggled to tie Sarah up, as two of them held K-9 so that he couldn't help Sarah. "SARAH! LET HER GO! LET SARAH GO!" K-9 screamed over, and over.

They tied her hands, and feet, and blindfolded her. Throwing her in the back of the truck, as she struggled as much as she could. K-9 broke free and tried running to get Sarah. Unfortunately, they shot him on the edge of where his stomach was.

He stood there, wobbling as they drove off. He looked up, calculating possible ways to get his Sarah back. As tears came to his eyes, he ran. Holding his wound, he ran after the truck. "SARAH! SARAH-JANE! SARAH!" he screamed, constantly. He couldn't stop running, no, he wouldn't stop.

_**K-9's Point Of View:**_

I ran, holding the small hole in me that was bleeding. They were taking my Sarah away from me. She's the one who helped me when I first became human. Taught me to walk, the different foods. What I like, and don't like the. So many things...And I loved her.

I didn't understand it at first, but then I did. I fell in love for Sarah-Jane Smith. No wonder the Doctor-Master liked her. She was perfect. And those men, they were trying to take her away from me. So I screamed her name, crying as I ran as best as I could.

Next thing I knew, there was a bang. I felt something pierce threw my skull. The last thing I remember thinking, right before I closed my eyes. Was that I failed. I could not protect my Mistress...I was a bad dog...Even if I was human...At least...I...I know...I know what...what it's like...to be human...

_**What Happened Before K-9 Died:**_

The men in the truck were getting highly annoyed that they were being chased by some ugly grey thing. "Boss. It's still following us! What do I do?!" One of the men yelled, over the loud noise of the wind.

The man driving the truck growled, before smirking. He knew exactly what they should do. "Shoot him dead." he said simply to the one that asked the question.

Sarah-Jane made a noise, and started wiggling about. Someone ended up smacking her to get her to stay still. She didn't want K-9 to die. This wasn't far. None of this was.

The man pulled out his sniper, and pointed it at K-9. With the bang of the gun, K-9 fell to the ground. A puddle of blood coming from the two wounds he had in his body. K-9 had been shot dead.


End file.
